christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Like You're Caught/Transcript
opens to the [[Mystery Mobile]] ent. [[Living Room]] ( Rosie, Maisie, Daniel, Jasper, Ronald, and Sonic are seen thinking inside the Living Room) Sonic: I can't think of a way to thank Christopher for all of those times he's saved our lives can you? Jasper: I can let's throw a party for him. Rosie: But don't you think he'll catch us doing it? Sonic:m I've already got that covered Rosie. Maisie: He'sd watching us right now! Ronald: Let's think of a way to prevent him from watching us set up the party. Sonic: I know, he said he and Daniel will be going to the Cinema with Kelsey and Claire all day we'll definately succeed with our plan. Ronald: Thank god. changes to the [[Waterfall Room]] ( Christopher and Daniel are seen relaxing by the waterfall as Kelsey and Claire then call Christopher) Christopher: Hello? Claire: Hi Christopher ready for the movie tonight? Christopher: Yeah Daniel can't wait either. Claire: The movie's at 9:00 p.m. tonight. Christopher: And so I've heard. Claire: I'll buy the snacks okay? Christopher: Well I was planning on buying the snacks but okay. Claire: Au Revoire Ma Cheri. (Claire hangs up the phone as Christopher hangs up his phone too) Christopher: Well let's see what movie is playing tonight at the... (cell phone rings again) Christopher: Hello? Kelsey: Hi cousin I'll have to think about the next movie playing tonight at the Cinema. Christopher: I was just about to do that when you called me. Kelsey: Well bye. (Christopher and Kelsey hang up their phones) Daniel: Let's decide on the shotgun deal. Christopher: Claire will be riding shotgun with me sorry Daniel. Daniel: WHAT THE HELL MAN?! changes to the [[Living Room]] Christopher: Well it's 9:00 p.m. we're out of here. Christopher: Don't throw a party while we're gone okay? Jasper: All right man. ( Christopher and Daniel leave the scene) Claire: Ler's go. Christopher: Watch out! ( Claire freaks out as Kelsey timidly drives around the crumbling road) Christopher: What the hell?! Christopher: Is everyone okay? Daniel: I'm okay. Kelsey: Me too. Christopher: We made it to the Cinema. (Time skips to after the movie) changes to the [[Mystery Mobile]] Jasper: Ready? Rosie and Maisie: Yeah. (Christopher and Daniel return as Jasper tries locking them out if the Mystery Mobile) Christopher: Very funny Jasper Corneilius. (Christopher teleports into the Mystery Mobile) Christopher: Huh? What the fuck?! Jasper: Oh shit!!!!!! Christopher: I can't believe that you guys threw a party even though I specifically told you not to! Christopher: You all are in so much troub-. (Rosie and Maisie kiss him on the cheeks to make him let the punishment break) Christopher: Fine I'll let it go. Rosie: I thought so we threw this party for you. Christopher: What the fuck is that?! Jasper: Sure beats the hell out of me he just appeared when we were setting up your party! Christopher: Huh? (looks at Sheena) who's that? Jasper:Her name is Sheena! Christopher: Well let's go folk! Party Demon: Are you challenging me to a fight?! Christopher: Yes I am folk! if I win I destroy you if you win you get my unauthorized permission to party here forever! okay? Party Demon: Deal! Now let's get this on! Christopher: (Laughs) You're so dead folk! This is Christopher, Back and Better And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better than your do! And every part of me is saying "Destroy you!" I'm never gonna follow your dancing rules Come at me with your moves you dancing fool! Let's go just me versing you Let's go just step one and two Go ahead and try to strike me if you're able Can't you see that my moves are very stabe? I can see you hate the way I'm a lot swifter But I think you're just mad 'cause I'm a shifter. You're never gonna stop what we've made together, We are gonna stay as a team forever. If you snap me apart I'll just come back faster. And I'll always look down on you cause I'm the master. And I'm made ooooof looooove loooove Looooove Looooove Looooove Looooove Looooove Looooove music plays Jasper: Let's go find the weakness of the monster to help Christopher defeat the Party Demon! Sonic: Look! continues loud crash is heard as [[Christopher Jones| Christopher] continues to sing and fight against the Party Demon] This is who we are This is who I am If you think you can beat me then you need to think again. Because I have a feeling and I will never end I won't let you hurt my family and I won't let you hurt my friends. Go ahead and try to strike mde if you're able Can't you see that my moves are very stable? I know you think I'm not someione you're afraid of Cause you think you can see what I'm made of And I'm even more than all of my friends. Everything they care about is what I am I am their fury I am their maintence I am their concentration And I am made ooooof looooove loooooove And I'm Smarter than you ooooof looooove looooove And I'm smarter than you looooove looooove looooove And I'm smarter than you Oooooof Looooove Looooove ends Christopher: Have you had enough folk? Party Demon: The tryth is I'm having fun Christopher. Christopher: Mde too but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to finish you right now! PD: Go ahead Champ take me down. Christopher: With pleasure folk! (Predicts next Future Vision) Jasper: Christopher, aim for the back an attack from above is his weakness into his back! Christopher: Okay Jasper! (Charges up for a comet strike) ( Christopher hits the Party Demon in the back as the Party Demon is then destroyed) Christopher: Bye forever bitch! Jasper: That was awesome! Sonic: You said it man! Christopher: Thanks but I need to thank you guys for your help with assisting me in the fight! Daniel: No problem. Christopher: I'm surprised We both still remember the awful breakups involving us and our old friends. Amanda dumped me. Daniel: I know and Amber dumped me on the same day. Christopher: I know and Amanda and Amber were sorry about it all too. Sheena: Hi (touches Christopher's nose affectionately) I'm Sheena, Sheena Benson. Christopher: Hi. Christopher: What weould Kelsey have done of she caught you all throwing a party? Daniel: In have absolitely no idea. Christopher: It looks like it's another mystery solved... (A loud explosion is heard and a flashback of the fioght between Christopher and the Party Demon is seen) Christopher: Eh More or less. End Category:Transcripts